Give Us A Forever
by STANathanXOox
Summary: An AU story where Harry adopts Teddy, and finds an abused Hermione waiting for him. Eventual Harmony, Teddy raised by Harry and Hermione. Rated M for abuse, sexual abuse and trauma, and later on fluff
1. Chapter 1

Harry stood shocked, it wasn't exactly what he was expecting when he'd been called to see Andromeda. The war had ended over a week ago and though there were still funerals to attend, decisions to be made and people he had to see; he had pushed all of that aside when Andromeda had said that he urgently needed to see him.

 _Harry arrived at the Tonks family home, the letter from Andromeda in his hands and a confused expression on his face._

 _"Andy, I'm here" he announced. The woman in question bustled into the kitchen, she smiled in relief upon seeing the young wizard_

 _"Harry, I'm glad you got my letter. Thank you for coming so quickly" she said and he nodded_

 _"Of course Andy, you said it was an emergency and so here I am," he said. She smiled and led him into the lounge, she waved her wand and in came a teapot, two teacups and their saucers as well as a little container with milk and a bowl with some sugar and two teaspoons._

 _"Tea?" she asked and Harry nodded,_

 _"Any sugar?" she asked and when Harry shook his head she smiled_

 _"Milk?" she asked and he nodded. When the tea was ready Harry took a sip and sighed._

 _"What can I do for you Andy?" he asked._

 _"Well, it's about little Teddy," she said and Harry bolted upright worried about his godson._

 _"What's wrong is he ok?" he queried and she nodded, reaching out and tapping his hand. Harry sighed and asked_

 _"Ok, so what about Teddy?"._

 _"Well as you know, I've lost so much due to the war, I lost my son-in-law, my daughter and of course my husband, and though I still have a grandson, I just don't think I'm in the right frame of mind to raise him," she said. Harry felt his heart sink at the reminder of such a significant loss of people he cared so much about. One of the only adults who had shown him true compassion and care, he'd been one of the only people who had opened up about who his parents were and how their lives had changed him and made him a better person, Tonks, who had been a constant source of love and humor whenever Harry was around, she was loving and caring and knew exactly when to break the tension with some form of humor. And then There was Edward, he was one of the few people who had come into his life just recently and had made such a quick impact that his loss had been hard to hear about._

 _"Ok, Andy. What do you want me to do with Teddy?" he asked_

 _"I would like you to adopt him, you already have such a great bond with the little boy, you and he get along so well. He needs someone who can raise him the right way and give him everything he deserves, I'm not saying I want out of his life, but I just feel that being his grandmother will work better for me and how I am feeling right now. If you say yes, I will be there for you and help when I can but I need time to grieve and find out who I am without my soul mate" she said_

That conversation had ended about forty-five minutes ago and Harry was still standing in shock, everything from the way he was raised and all the abuse he had had growing up before he found out he was a wizard to him finding love and support in people who were now dead and then having his two best friends who were dating while he longed for a relationship with a bushy haired witch who had been there for him every single step of the way, he'd never let him down and supported him the whole time, instead she's with his other best friend who Harry thought really didn't deserve her. Harry knew that he had agreed to be Teddy's godfather but that was when Remus and Tonks were still alive and he thought they were going to be around forever, of course, that wasn't how it worked and his experience should've truly prepared him for that loss, but having Andromeda asking him to take on the full responsibility of raising Teddy, Harry was wondering if he could actually do that and not ruin the poor boys life.

"Andy, I don't know if I'll be any good at raising Teddy. I don't know how to care for an infant, how am I supposed to care for another life when I barely know how to care for myself?" Harry asked, looking at the older woman sitting across from him, he had an expression on his face one that showed just how scared he was to take on such a responsibility.

"The worry and fear never really goes away, Harry. I was an absolute wreck when I held Dora in my arms for the first time but I found that the more you care for them and the more you watch them grow the easier it gets" she said and Harry thought about that. He wanted to prove to himself and the world that he was capable of doing this, of raising this little boy no matter what. He looked

"Can I see him?" He asked and Andromeda nodded

"Of course you can Harry," she said and led him through the hall toward the spare bedroom where the bassinet was seated, Teddy was fast asleep and the little tuft of hair that was on his head was a shade of brown today, Harry couldn't help but smile when he looked at the little boy who was fast asleep in the bassinet. as he looked at the little boy he wondered what it would be like to raise Teddy, to see the little boy grow and experience new things, to be there when he took his first steps and said his first words, at almost five months Teddy was already smiling and was just starting to babble and though he was almost five months old he was still quite small for his age. Harry took a deep breath and sighed, he wanted to prove to himself and the world that he was capable of doing this, of raising this little boy no matter what. He looked at Andromeda and then back at Teddy before making up his mind

"I'll do it, I'll adopt him, " he said and Andromeda looked at him and smiled.

"You're going to do a great job at raising him, Harry, he's going to be one lucky little boy," she said and he smiled nervously. At that moment Teddy started to squirm and Harry immediately leant down and picked him up, resting him against his chest and cooing to the little boy who seemed to calm in his arms, he looked to Andromeda and she was beaming at him. Harry finally knew what he was missing in his life and what he wanted to do now.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione was sitting outside number 12 Grimmauld Place, she didn't quite feel that it was right for her to enter without Harry being home, she just wished he would return home soon. She had been waiting for him for about twenty minutes, her and Ron had had a massive fight and she had said to Ron that it was over, though they had only been together for a week, he'd spent that whole week trying to control her and when she didn't obey him he would lash out and start verbally abusing him as well as beating the walls. Today, however, had been the worst of his attacks, today that violence had been put upon herself. She could feel the bruises forming on her chest, the pain between her legs and the pain in her gut like something had truly been broken, she knew however that her wrist was broken. She'd tried to defend herself but that had gone terribly wrong, and she didn't want to go to St. Mungo's by herself, she needed her best friend. She was lost in her thoughts when the gate opened and Harry made his way through and started making his way towards her, he too was lost in his own thoughts before he finally looked up and saw his best friend sitting in the rain, holding her wrist, tears running down her face, eyes red and bloodshot. He rushed to her side and pulled her close, she flinched before she noticed that it wasn't Ron who was trying to comfort it her, it was her best friend and he was giving her the support she needed. He noticed that she had flinched and whispered

"Let's get you to St. Mungo's" he said and she nodded. Trusting Harry completely, she clung to him with one wrist as he apparated the two of them to St. Mungo's.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SO I MANAGED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT FASTER THAN I THOUGHT BUT I HAD SUCH GREAT FEEDBACK FROM ALL OF YOU THAT I REALLY WANTED TO GET SOMETHING OUT THERE FOR YOU. THERE IS A LOT OF MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER AS HARRY FINDS OUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HERMIONE, I WAS GOING TO ALSO ADD THE CONFRONTATION WITH RON BUT DECIDED THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE REALLY LONG WITH IT IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **PS, I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS MAKES SENSE It's GETTING LATE AND I HAVE HAD A BUSY DAY WITH CELEBRATING MY GODDAUGHTERS 1ST BIRTHDAY AND SPENDING THE DAY WITH MY MUM AND DAD.**

Harry held tightly to the bushy haired brunette who was whimpering in his arms as the arrived in the emergency room of St. Mungo's, instantly he was bombarded with medi-witches who were there with a bed ready to take Hermione off of him. When one of the medi-witches reassured him that he was able to come with her, he sighed and placed his love on the bed, holding her hand as they moved into a private room. The medi-witches took over, checking Hermione from head to toe to see the damage that had been inflicted. Once their scan was done one of the medi-witches took Harry to the side and with a sad look began asking him questions

"Sir, can you tell me your friend's name?"

"Hermione Granger, please feel free to call me Harry, it's," he said before glancing back at Hermione who was still whimpering in pain.

"Alright, Harry. From our examination that we've just done, we can see that she has quite a few bruises forming, she has also suffered a concussion and a broken arm, from what we can see it's a clean break so we will be able to get her a potion for that to help in the healing process, but we did find one thing that we are a little unsure about" the medi-witch explained taking Harry further away from Hermione as not to freak her out, to say Harry was angry was an understatement.

"What do you mean? What else is there?" he asked trying to keep his anger under control.

"We have reason to believe that Hermione may have been raped" the medi-witch whispered and Harry immediately felt like screaming, but keeping as much control as he could he whispered angrily

"What do you mean, raped?" the medi-witch looked at him and frowned deeply

"Harry, Hermione obviously trusts you and we have taken the equivalent to a muggle rape kit and she won't know the results unless they actually prove that she has indeed been raped. For now, I would like to keep Hermione under surveillance due to her concussion, I will have one of the nurses administer a pain potion and sleep draught for her to relax and we'll monitor her as she heals. But I will give you a couple of minutes to talk to her before we do. She may be able to open up to you more than if we were to ask her what happened, if you do find anything out, please let one of us know and we will keep an extra close watch on her" the medi-witch explained and Harry nodded grateful for the chance to talk to his love.

"If you need me for anything Harry, just go out to the receptionist's desk and ask for Healer Jones," she said leaving the room.

He turned back to his love and best friend looked so pale and fragile on the bed, remembering that he only had a short while to talk to her before they came back in and gave her the potions to help her heal, he quickly rushed over to the bed. Sitting in the chair next to Hermione's side and took the hand that was not broken in his own

"It's ok Hermione, Healer Jones is going to take good care of you. But she said that she is going to have to keep you in for observation. They'll give a potion for the pain in your arm and your concussion" Harry told her and watched as she nodded a sad smile on her face, there was a moment of silence before Hermione spoke

"I'm so sorry Harry" she blurted out, fresh tears brimming and falling freely down her cheeks

"Don't be sorry 'Mione, none of this was your fault?" he said trying to reassure her, but without knowing the scenario or the reason why this had even happened in the first place even he didn't believe the words he was saying. It took him a couple of minutes but he finally gathered the courage to ask her the question that was forming at the tip of his tongue.

"Hermione," he said trying to regain her attention, when she was looking him in the eyes again he continued "Who did this to you? What happened?" he asked and she shook as she let out a deep breath.

"I had been out with Ginny this morning after a long day of funerals yesterday and feeling the emotion I hadn't returned to the Burrow to spend the night with Ron, I just needed the time to grieve by myself, so I stayed in my parents house. Ginny and I had gone out to brunch this morning after she messaged me to say that she had some news she wanted to share with me and so we spent over two hours talking about different things, she told me that you and her had decided it was probably best if you and her didn't try and rekindle your relationship and then she told me that her big news was that she had been accepted to play for the Harpies" she looked at me and smiled again before the sadness filled her expression and she continued "I went to the Burrow this afternoon and arrived to find that it was just Ron at home apparently the others were either at work or in Mrs Weasley's case she had gone to see Bill and Fleur, so it was just the two of us. As you know Ron was supposed to find out if he was being accepted into try outs for the Chudley Canons this morning, when I got there Ron had just finished reading the letter that they had sent him to say that he hadn't made the team, he was fuming and he took one look at me, happy and smiling and lost it. He slapped me across the face and told me that I didn't have a right to be so happy when he had such horrible news, after the week I'd spent with him and him losing it and taking his anger out on me verbally I lost it and told him that I was breaking up with him, I couldn't stay in a relationship were I was being abused" she explained and Harry felt his blood boiling, how had he not seen this coming, how had he not protected her, it wasn't fair on Hermione, she didn't deserve this type of treatment. Harry squeezed her hand and she looked him in the eyes to see if she should continue or not, she decided it was probably better for her to get it out in the open, she needed her best friend to know, needed his support.

"He got really angered after that, he pushed me up against the wall of his bedroom and started punching me in the stomach, I tried to defen myself and thats when he broke my arm. After that he tried to tell me that I couldn't leave him, there was no way I was allowed to leave, not for anyone. When I told him that there was no way in hell that I was going to be coming back to him he tried to rape me, I started screaming and he held his hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, when he tried to undress me I bit him and thats when he shoved my head back against the wall, I felt light headed and dizzy but somehow I still had enough strength to apparate out of the room and inside the barrier for number 12 and thats where I waited for you" she explained. Now that I knew the whole reason behind Hermione's attack, I felt completely outraged at the behaviour of my ex-best friend, there was no way that I was going to even associate with him now. Even though my blood was boiling and I was appaled at such behaviour, I covered Hermione's hand with both of mine and kissed the top of her hand before whispering

"I'm sorry this happened to you, no one deserves this kind of treatment especially not someone as whole and pure as you," I said and she moaned a little before looking at me, seeming a little less traumatised now that she had let someone else know what had happened to her.

"Hermione, I was just wondering if I could have a copy of you memory of the attack, maybe even the week leading up to the attack, of every encounter you've had with Ron. Just in case you want to press charges" Harry asked, she looked a little shocked, before she nodded in understanding

"Of course Harry. If this had been before what I just went through I don't think I would ever want someone to be put behind bars as much as I want him to be" she said and Harry nodded in understanding there was a lot of emotional trauma that Hermione would be faced with no matter what the outcome of all of this was but he made a vow that he wasn't going to let her go through any of this by herself.

When Harry had successfully acquired Hermione's memories and had them in a vial, he said

"I'm going to go get Healer Jones so that we can let you rest for sometime and try and organise some sort of accomadation for you once she's satisfied that you can leave" Harry rose from his chair his hands still clasping his love's hand, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead before promising that he would be back later. Hermione nodded letting him leave, only after making sure that he had promised to be there when she woke, he agreed wholeheartedly. After talking to Healer Jones and letting her know about the attempted rape and how Hermione had received her concussion I apparated out of the hospital and made my way to the Burrow.


End file.
